


Let's Get Fishin'

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fishing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Ask on tumblr: Can we get some HC’s for fem!reader thanking Kieran for teaching her how to fish by kissing him (on tha cheek, or mouth whichever you prefer) ❤️❤️❤️My response:YAAAAAASI know you said HC but I’m gonna make a lil short outta this using 2nd person POV. I’m gonna use a little bit from a previous request about Female Crush asking him out.





	Let's Get Fishin'

He was sitting down on a large rock at the scout camp in Clemens Point, smoking a cigarette and watching the horses eat the hay he’d brought over to them. You watched him from afar as you mentally worked up the courage to approach him. As you passed by Arthur’s tent you took a quick peek in his shaving mirror to make sure your hair was as neat as possible and that there was no dirt on your face. You walked up the small hill and saw him glance at you briefly before he started visibly fidgeting with the cigarette in his hand. He cleared his throat and spoke before you could.

“M-mornin’ Miss,” he greeted with a small smile.

“Good morning, Kieran,” you replied. The corner of his mouth twitched upward upon hearing you say his name. It was nice to not be called an ‘O’Driscoll’ or just ‘boy’ for once. He watched you sit down on the small stool beside him.

“A-Anything I could help you with, Miss?” he asked. It’s not that he minded your company, he was just curious as to what you were doing over here when you could be elsewhere.

“You’re a pretty good fishermen, right?”

“Oh, well - well I think I am,” he said looking down at the cigarette he was rolling between his fingers.

“Would you teach me?” you asked. He looked up and blinked a few times. “Please?” you added with a smile.

“Ya want - Yeah I can - I’ll teach ya!” He sounded so excited and there was a light in his eyes. “If ya want me too, that is,” he trailed off.

“Of course I do, silly.” You couldn’t help a small chuckle. “That’s why I asked you.” He nodded as he lifted the cigarette to his lips. You watched as he took a last drag before throwing it into the fire as he stood. 

“Alright. Uh, well I’ll get the horses ready. Do - do ya have a rod?” he asked.

“Think I can borrow yours?” you asked with a sheepish smile as you stood. 

“O’ course!” He nodded animatedly before he started towards the horses.

“But Kieran!” you called out after him as you stood. He stopped and turned to face you.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Ya think we could just take Branwen?”

“Well then you’d…” he trailed off. “You… Ya wanna right wi-with me?” he asked.

“Mhm,” you hummed, holding your hands behind your back with a smile on your face. His mouth opened to reply but no words came out. He closed his mouth and nodded before taking in a deep breath. 

* * *

He helped you onto the back of Branwen, his face going bright red when he had to touch your hips, before he got on himself. You wrapped your arms around him and he was having difficulty breathing for a moment. He clicked his tongue and Branwen started at a walk. You shifted a little closer to him and could feel how he tensed up. He could feel your breasts pressed against his back and he was doing everything in his power to think about something else.

“Are you okay?” you asked gently.

“I’m f _ -ine _ ,” he replied, wincing when he heard his voice audibly crack. You leaned back a bit, to make him feel less uncomfortable and didn’t see how his face fell.

* * *

The ride wasn’t a long one, he still didn’t want to go too far from camp. You arrived and he got down before offering you a hand.

“Such a gentlemen,” you commented with a smile as you took his hand. He swallowed and smiled as he helped you off of Branwen. Once you were safely on the ground he grabbed his fishing rod from his bag. “After you,” you said as you motioned for him to lead the way. He nodded and the two of you walked down to the edge of the water.

“So… I’ll show ya how… then you can try. S-sound good?” he asked as he extended the pieces of the rod.

“Sounds great,” you said with a smile as you sat down on a large rock. He took a deep breath and took out some bait.

“Now, if ya wanna catch any of the bluegill out there ya wanna use cheese or bread as bait,” he explained as he hooked a piece of cheese on the end of the line.

“Cheese?” you asked with a small laugh. He chuckled and nodded. 

“I know it sounds silly but it works,” he insisted. “Worms or crickets would work better but I ain't got any of those,” he added. “Ya wanna hold the rod firmly and cast yer line out far enough.” He cast the line out before turning to look at you. “N-now ya wait.”

“How long before they bite?” you asked as you met his eyes. His flicked away shyly then back to where his hook was. 

“All depends on how hungry they are,” he answered with a small shrug. Just then his hook was pulled down.

“Must be mighty hungry then,” you noted as you stood. He chuckled and started to move the rod back and forth.

“Ya wanna tire ‘em out first before ya reel ‘em in. Otherwise yer line might break,” he said as he started to reel in the line. You watched as he slowly but surely reeled in the fish. It was a small bluegill. “And that’s all there is to it,” he said as he held up the fish with a smile before turning his smile to you. “Wanna give it a go?” he asked as he tossed the fish back. 

“I’ll try.”

“You can do it,” he said with a grin as he handed the rod over after baiting it for you. You gripped the rod but Kieran shook his head. “Ya wanna have yer hands like this.” He started to reach for your hands but he stopped before he could touch them. His eyes met yours. “May I?” he asked. You nodded, trying and failing to hold back a smile. He readjusted your hands gently; the warmth of his hands sending shivers up your arms. “Now, ya wanna bring it over yer shoulder,” he slowly stepped behind you and guided your arms back before stepping away. You cast the line out then looked towards him to see him smiling. 

“Now we wait,” you said and he nodded. It didn’t take long for another fish to take the bait. “What do I do, what do I do?!” you squeaked, a big grin on your face. Kieran came up behind you and put his hands over yours. 

“Like this!” You could hear the laughter in his voice as he helped. “Now reel ‘er in!” You started reeling as fast as you could as Kieran moved your hands so you were pulling up on the line. “Almost there, almost…” he was muttering right in your ear making you almost lose your concentration. Finally the fish was out of the water and Kieran was praising you like you’d just fished out a gold bar. “I knew ya could do it!” He unhooked the fish for you and put it in a bag on the ground he’d brought with him.

“Well, I had a great teacher,” you said with a smile as you turned to him. He smiled sheepishly as he stood up. You bit your lip a moment as your brain screamed at you to just go for it. So you did. Kieran blinked and suddenly your lips were on his; very briefly but it was enough to cause his brain to short circuit. He blinked at you as you bit your lip looking at him. His cheeks were a bright rosy colour.

“Th-that was nice,” his voice came out in an almost whisper. 

“Yeah?” He nodded as a smile pulled at his lips. “You should take me fishing more often.”

“Really?” The way his eyes lit up made your heart flip.

“Yeah. Kiss per fish,” you teased with a grin. His face seemed to get darker and he swallowed hard.

“Well...we- we both caught a fish,” he pointed out, eyes flicking to the ground for a moment before he looked at you shyly. You smiled.

“Then I guess you better kiss me.” His eyes widened slightly and he took a step closer to you. He raised his hands to gently hold your upper arms as you closed your eyes. He swallowed one more time before tilting his head and pressing his lips to yours. Your hands came up to hold onto the underside of his arms as he pulled you closer. He made the smallest sound as you moved into him and took his bottom lip between yours. At one point you had to come up for air and the two of you pulled apart, your breath mingling as you slowly opened your eyes. A smiled pulled at his lips as he held eye contact. “Thanks for teaching me how to fish,” you said softly.

“A-any-anytime,” he breathed.

“I could probably use some more practice though.” You glanced to the water beside you. “Plenty of fish to catch.” Your eyes met his again. “We’ve got the whole day.”  His smile grew as his eyes lit up.

“Let’s get fishin’ then.”


End file.
